


Corruption And Consequences

by laschatzi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Light Spanking, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Sort Of, not really but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi/pseuds/laschatzi
Summary: Written for CS Cocktoberfest 2018. There's not much plot. Driving lessons taking a turn, maybe? Canon compliant.





	Corruption And Consequences

 

“Can I offer you a ride, Deputy?”

Killian frowns and squints his eyes a little against the low, early autumnal sun, but no, his ears haven't deceived him: there's his wife casually leaning against the hood of her yellow bug, parked on its usual spot right in front of the sheriff's station.

“What are you doing here, Swan?” he asks and approaches her with a smile. “Weren't you supposed to assist your mother with the preparations for your brother's birthday celebrations?”

“Yeah, I did, until she said we were done.” Emma shrugs and pushes away from the car to greet him. “Maybe I wasn't very useful.”

“I can imagine,” he comments in an amused voice and kisses her smiling mouth. “Admit it, you only used that as an excuse for not having to help with the record filing.”

“Hey!” She whacks his arm playfully and chuckles as she opens the driver's door while Killian elegantly folds himself into the passenger seat. But then she admits a little sheepishly, “Well, I wouldn't have been useful with that either.”

He tilts his head. “I knew it!” While fastening his seat belt, he asks, “So, do you want to pick up something for dinner?”

She nods and starts the engine. “Later. First, I was thinking we could drive a bit to the outskirts and give you some driving lessons.”

“Driving lessons?” Killian isn't thrilled, to say the least. He's used to riding in the passenger seat of Emma's beloved bug by now, but trying his own hand at its helm? He doubts that such an endeavor would end well. Even though he's a fast learner, he's still in the process of getting used to driving a car, and he hasn't tried any other vehicle than David's truck so far. “No offense, Swan,” he says carefully, “but I think your father's car is much more suitable for me.”

She grins cheekily and challenges, “What, afraid you can't handle this one?”

He throws her an indignant look. “The vessel I'm inept to captain has yet to be built.”

“I thought you'd say that,” she replies in a satisfied sing-song voice and takes the road that leads out of town towards the direction of the troll bridge; the old, barely frequented road is ideal for her purposes.

As it turns out, Killian has indeed difficulties. The old Volkswagen of course doesn't have power-assisted steering like David's truck, and having to take his hand off the steering wheel every time he has to change gear, doesn't help either. Also, even if he puts the seat in the rearmost position, the footwell isn't really spacious enough for him to safely operate the pedals. The engine dies a few times, and the stubborn little car hops and stutters more than it actually drives, much to Killian's frustration. He really has no idea what got in his Swan's head to suggest this. After twenty minutes or so of struggling, he loses his concentration, and his boot gets stuck with the accelerator somehow.

He swears very colorfully, and Emma quickly interferes with a flick of her wrist, freeing his foot and letting the car come to a halt in a large parking bay beside the road, more of a clearing actually.

“Bloody hell!” he curses and runs his hand through his hair. “I told you it was a bad idea.”

“It's okay, Killian,” she tells him lightly and puts her hand on his leather-clad shoulder, “relax.”

“I nearly got us killed,” he huffs, “this vessel is more stubborn than its owner.”

Emma giggles. “Oh come on, don't be so dramatic,” she teases. “No harm was done. I had our back.”

“Hm.” He nods grumpily and tilts his head. “I just can't suffer the thought of you getting hurt.”

That melts her, and she feels little guilty for having fun with this. She throws him a tender, apologetic glance. “I know.” In a soothing move, she scratches her fingertips through the hair at the back of his head and says a little ruefully, “It's not your fault. I'm sorry I insisted.” She shifts a little closer and presses a kiss to the freckle right below his right earlobe before she whispers, “Can you feel the adrenaline?”

Killian frowns in question and turns his head to look at her. “I have heard the word before, but I don't recall what it is exactly I'm supposed to feel.”

“The _thrill_ ,” she tells him enthusiastically, “the excitement!” Placing her palm against his chest, right over his heart, she elaborates, “It's a substance in your body that fires up your heart rate and makes the blood boil and pump faster through your body... it's like a rush.”

He tilts his head and scrutinizes her thoughtfully through narrowed eyes. Even though she tried to calm him down a moment ago, she looks suspiciously _flustered_ now herself. He senses an interesting vibe coming from her, and now indeed a rush of heat flows through his veins.

“Are you asking me if I'm libidinous?” he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Emma looks at him from underneath her eyelashes, and the vibe gets even _more_ interesting when she asks back, “Does that mean horny?”

He chuckles. “Indeed, it does.”

She licks her lips, and just like that her demeanor impressively switches from playful bantering to... yes, definitely _seductive_. “Are you?” she challenges in a husky voice and brings her right hand up to palm her breast. His eyes wander to her fingers, and she lightly pinches her nipple through her tank top and underwear, causing it to stiffen visibly. Then she adds, “'Cause I sure am.”

Oh, she wants to _play_. And, as it seems, _in the open_. Killian narrows his eyes and gets a little lost in the moment when he watches her thumb and forefinger deftly and provocatively roll her nipple between them. Immediately, he feels his cock spring to life in his denims; Emma's reckless self never fails to have that effect on him, and who is he not to go with the flow?

“Did you really just inappropriately approach a law enforcer, lass?” he inquires sternly and notices her eyes light up with devilish pleasure in response to his tone. Her whimsical demeanor gives him more than an inkling as to what she's in the mood for, and her reply confirms his suspicion.

“Maybe,” she purrs and wraps a strand of her ponytail around her left index finger in an only seemingly innocent, girlish gesture that makes his fingers curl involuntarily... he can almost _feel_ the cool silkiness as he imagines entangling his own fingers into her golden locks and... _pull_. Just a little.

“Are you planning to go all severe officer on me?” she asks back coyly, _hopefully_ , and lets go of her nipple to slowly smooth her hand down her front, stopping short before getting to her... sensitive area.

Hmm, so _that_ is her game, just like he thought. Far be it from him to not play along if she wishes so; a prickle at the base of his spine spurs him on. He raises an eyebrow and draws a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and keep his voice nonchalant. “Well, may I remind you that _you_ corrupted me into the duty of being a law enforcer,” he retorts, “and whenever I accept a task, I aim to fulfill it,” he runs his tongue along his teeth, “ _thoroughly_.”

She purses her lips in a pensive way, definitely approving of his reply. “And what does that mean?” she wants to know, a challenging sparkle in her eyes, and damn, his jeans feel very tight right now, _too_ tight.

But he keeps his features under control. “Indecent behavior will have consequences,” he tells her firmly.

Emma pulls her lower lip between her teeth and sucks on it for a moment, damn well knowing what the gesture does to him. He shifts a little in his seat. “I like the sound of that,” she purrs and adds, “Well, and _you_ corrupted me into” – she pauses for effect – “pillaging and plundering.” Sliding nearer, she puts her hand on his leg.

Without his head moving, his eyes flicker down to her fingers which are lightly wandering along his thigh towards his crotch. “Consider yourself warned,” he says darkly.

But she isn't impressed in the slightest, like he expected. “Define _consequences_ ,” she prompts instead in a breathy voice, as if she hasn't heard him, and brazenly cups him through his denims; his erection, if not fully grown yet, is already remarkable, and she smirks as it fills her hand.

Time to say the words Killian knows she's waiting for, and so he does and puts just the right amount of sternness in his voice while his eyes gleam in a steely blue. “Bad girls get punished.” If she wants him severe, then she'll bloody well get it.

She's thrilled that he's picked up her lead and, like she's used to by now, knows exactly where she's aiming at. That's one of the many reasons she loves this man so much: they're always on the same page, he _reads_ her, he always intuits what she wants or needs (which is not necessarily the same), and he _always_ provides it. Curling her fingers around his bulge, she carefully squeezes and is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a twitch of his hardening cock. “Can you be more specific, _officer_?”

God, did she need to hear that low growl in his voice; it shoots a bolt of liquid heat right between her legs. So do his following words when he leans a little forward and bores his eyes into hers to point out, “I've found a proper _spanking_ never fails to convey a lesson.”

Killian is excited to see his Swan's eyes light up with sinful delight, and the anticipation makes his cock twitch in her hand again. “I suppose you're right,” she replies coyly and plays with her hair. “And after that lesson...?”

He tilts his head. “Obedient students always get a reward.”

Emma smiles and licks her lips deliberately lewdly while her fingers expertly unbuckle and unbutton his denims, find his zipper, and start to pull it down. “Is that a promise?” she demands to know, her voice breathier than ever.

He doesn't take his eyes off her face. “Oh yes, young lady.”

She chuckles gleefully and reaches into his loosened jeans to free his erection from its confines. Her tone is almost apologetic when she asks, “How could I _not_ get indecent when you have such a glorious cock in your pants?”

“Indecent _and_ foul mouthed,” he comments severely, “seems like you do indeed need correction.”

In response, she grasps him firmly and pumps him a few times, enjoying the feverish heat of his smooth skin against her palm and the steely rigidity underneath; he's deliciously rock-hard by now. When she throws him a cheeky, challenging glance while her fist keeps slowly moving up and down his shaft, he returns her gaze seemingly unimpressed, and she can't help but admire his self-controlled game. She leans over and down and licks a slow, languid, wet stripe along his whole length which has him draw a deep breath.

“Last warning, lass,” he tells her severely, his voice only slightly strained from the pleasure rushing through his veins right into his throbbing cock. “If you stop now, you might get away with a slap on your wrist, and your pretty arse remains as untouched as it is.”

Emma chuckles throatily and swipes and swirls her tongue playfully over his swollen head, teasing the tender, shiny skin. “What fun would _that_ be?” she murmurs and then finally takes him in her mouth, sucking him in deep right away.

“Damn,” he groans and looks down at her head in his lap, always a glorious sight, “you are for sure a wanton lass. I will enjoy teaching you your lesson.”

She just hums in agreement, the low vibrations of her voice shooting like a bolt of electricity through his entire body. Relaxing her throat, she swallows around him, then pulls back and almost releases him completely, only her lips holding him within right underneath his head.

“ _Fuck_. Do that again,” he commands, and she obeys all too eagerly, hollowing her cheeks and adding more pressure. “Mhmmm. _Faster.”_

She all but chuckles against his flesh and follows his demand rather unhurriedly, setting a steady, but not too frenzied rhythm; she knows it's going to drive him insane and keep him on the edge for a bit without pushing him over if she continues like that, sucking his cock with relish and deadly accuracy, nice and slow.

Killian lets his head fall back and groans deep in his chest while the goddess he's married to downright _destroys_ him with her mouth. Even though he's playing the dominant part in this thrilling little game, even though she's in a vulnerable position, right now _she's_ the one in complete control, and she knows it. Heat and energy spread through his whole body, like she's charging him with every stroke of her tongue, every scrape of her teeth and every swallow. In disbelief, he looks down at her head again that's bobbing up and down in his lap while he's fully clothed on the driver's seat of her car by a public street in plain daylight. She's blowing him lazily but thoroughly, and it's wanton and dirty and _utterly sinful_. He feels a telltale prickle at the base of his spine and knows it's time to speed things up a bit. Thankfully, Emma seems to sense the urge and intensifies her ministrations: her rhythm becomes faster, she takes him in deeper with every move, and sucks even harder.

“Hmmm,” he hums, “what a bad, greedy girl.” He wraps her ponytail around his hand, guiding her firmly down on his cock while his hips buck upwards and thrust into her mouth. “Go ahead, Swan,” he growls, “earn your punishment.”

She moans in response, a truly wanton sound, and _that_ sends him over the edge. His hips stutter, and he holds her head in place as he shoots his hot release into her waiting mouth with a groan and a lustful grimace. He doesn't release the grip on her hair until he's thrusted every last bit of his aftershocks into her, and she swallows every last drop.

Then he lets go of her hair, and for a few moments he just leans back with closed eyes, breathing heavily and listening to the rush of blood in his ears slowly ebb away. When his breathing has steadied again a bit, he turns to look at her, and she's an incredible sight. Her face flushed, her hair messy and her lips red and swollen, she throws him an almost triumphant smile. When she licks her lips lewdly, he knows it's time to get to the second act. _Consequences_.

“Get out of the car,” he orders sternly and tucks himself away. “It's teaching time.”

Emma smiles to herself in eager anticipation and leaves the car unhurriedly, closing the door with a determined click, while he does the same. Her lips are still tingling, and she still has a faint trace of his taste on her tongue, and now her lady parts are tingling as well, in a very un-ladylike way. Giving your husband a blow job in a car on a public road in plain daylight will do that to you; expecting him to fuck your brains out in return – even more. She deliberately waits on the passenger side until Killian beckons her with an impatient flick of his hand.

“Over here,” he tells her gruffly, and she practically saunters around the hood of the bug, soaking up the stormy nuance of ocean blue his eyes have darkened to; it's that shade that promises dirty things and danger.

She steps between him and the car, raising her chin almost defiantly. “What now?” she asks.

He leans a little forward so that their noses are almost touching and lowers his voice. “You know _what now,_ ” he replies, “You are going to be a good girl and bend over, and I'm going to give you the proper spanking you seem to need.” He pops the 'd' a little, and she feels a wave of heat rush between her legs.

“And the reward you promised?”

“I said _obedient_ students get one,” he points out, raising his eyebrows. “You'll have to earn it first. We'll see about that later. Understood?”

She bites her lip to control her knowing smile. “Understood,” she confirms.

“Good.” He tilts his head. “Now turn around and bend over the hood. I'm not going to ask again.”

When she turns around on her heels, already moving to bend forward, she hears Killian's protest, just like she expected.

“Uh-uh, what's this?” he reprimands, and when she throws him a mock-questioning look over her shoulder, he raises an eyebrow. “I'm afraid the pants have to go down. We want to do this properly, don't we?” He smirks. “You'll want to _feel_ it.”

“Of course,” she murmurs.

“Oh, you will,” he promises darkly, and she shudders involuntarily, briefly squeezing her thighs together.

She unbuttons and unzips her jeans and pulls them down mid-thigh, making sure to wiggle her hips properly, but leaves her underwear in place – she's sure if anything, the (already slightly damp) black lace thong will spur him on even more. They have indulged in similar games on occasion, and the few times he's taken her over his knee, the sight of a scrap of lace between her cheeks has always... _inspired_ him. She raises her eyebrows at him in question and is pleased to notice how his eyes are glued to her ass and his fingers are flexing at his side. When he tilts his head in a nod of approval, she braces her hands on the curved hood of the car and bends forward, leaning down low. She mightily enjoys the feeling of being exposed to him like that, because she knows she's absolutely safe with him, and smiles in eager anticipation as she awaits the first slap. When it comes, it's unexpectedly light, more of a benevolent tease.

“So, shall we begin?” he asks casually.

“Yes, please,” she replies huskily.

“Very well.” His voice is smooth as silk now as he goes on, “So, are you aware of what's going to happen here, Swan?”

“I'm being punished.”

Obviously, he's bent forward, because his hot breath fans over the side of her neck when she hears a raucous whisper right next to her left ear, “That's bloody right.” And then, with a loud _smack!_ , a hard slap lands on her right ass cheek, and she gasps at the sudden pain. “And why is that, lass?”

“I've been bad,” she answers breathlessly, her heart thumping in her chest and hot arousal coursing through her veins.

Another slap, even harder than the previous one, lands on her left cheek. “Is that all?” he growls.

“ _Very_ bad,” she adds quickly, and he hums in agreement.

“Too right.” He slaps her on the right cheek again, and it begins to sting a little. She pictures the bright pink blooming on her bare skin where his palm has landed, and the image has her clit swell and the proof of her arousal slowly seep into the lacy material of her underwear. “And what did you do?” he demands to know.

“I pillaged a law enforcer.” She knows she sounds a little smug, and she knows it's going to heighten his enthusiasm to _teach_ her.

“That's a little elusive, don't you think,” he scolds and slaps her hard on the left side. “You might want to _elaborate?_ ”

“I sucked him off!” she gasps, “And made him come, hard.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Killian comments severely. The next slap lands on her right cheek and elicits a small whimper from her, it's the third one there, and the pain, like from a thousand needles, is just-so masterfully teetering on the edge – it's almost to the point of causing her discomfort, but the pleasure still outweighs it; her clit is throbbing almost painfully now. _God,_ she thinks, _that reward better be good after such a build-up._ But then she really has no doubt about it.

Obviously pleased by the sound she made, he tells her in an almost appreciative tone, “That was indeed _very_ indecent.” He slaps her left cheek again and asks, “And were you warned before?”

“Yes!” she gasps and receives another slap on the right cheek that brings a rush of wetness to her eyes _and_ to her thong that's already soaked with her arousal by now.

“And yet you couldn't resist, could you?”

“No, I couldn't,” she pants and adds defiantly, “and I didn't want to!”

That earns her a slap on the left side again, and she lets out another little sob. “So insubordinate,” he says with only mild reproach, “looks like this little correction was sorely needed. Don't you think?” Then she feels his large palm glide almost soothingly over her raw and stinging skin, and she lets out a little breath of relief for the break she gets.

“Yes,” she replies breathlessly, and he hums in appreciation.

“And what do you say, love?” he prompts.

Emma licks her lips and smiles to herself. “Thank you for teaching me.”

He leans forward again, even closer than before, and murmurs into her ear almost nonchalantly, “And have you learned your lesson now, love?”

She swallows, her throat feeling very dry, and whispers, “Yes.”

He's kneading her butt carefully, which has her hiss with both pain and pleasure. “And what have you learned?” he questions.

“Being bad always pays off,” she pants almost triumphantly.

He chuckles. “That's my girl.”

“Can I have my reward now?”

She jumps a little when her ass is unexpectedly showered with a series of quick smacks, but it's little more than halfhearted this time. “Cocky, are we?” he grumbles and asks, “Haven't you learned that if you want something, you ask for it _nicely_?”

She's so riled up and aroused that it's almost unbearable, and she can't stand the teasing any longer. “Please,” she almost whimpers, “Will you give my reward now?”

“Much better,” he tells her in a satisfied voice. “And what do you wish for, love?”

Emma loves and hates how he always draws this moment out, and dear _God_ , she _loves_ it. “ _Please_ ,” she repeats and rolls her hips back in a desperate move, “give it to me good. Fuck me. _Hard_.”

“Well, _that_ can be arranged.”

Killian rubs his hand over his mouth, the surrounding scruff making a scratching sound against his palm, and takes a moment to compose himself. Despite his dominant demeanor in this game, he's just as wrecked as she is. The whole scenario with her arse exposed and bare safe for that flimsy excuse for knickers, the sounds she made and the blooming pink of her tender skin as he spanked her, had his cock growing hard again, and it's throbbing uncomfortably in his pants now. And worse, the raw _need_ in her voice when she begged him to take her, _hard_ , combined with seeing her in that vulnerable pose almost sent him over the edge. He takes a deep breath and straightens himself into an upright position again, having his control back more or less.

She hears his zipper being pulled down behind her, and the sound alone gets her thong soaked with fresh arousal. Finally, he pulls the fabric aside and chuckles gleefully when he notices the wetness of the lace.

“Oh my, looks like someone's _really_ enjoyed their punishment,” he comments, and she can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

She can't scrape together her wits enough to give a coherent answer, but he doesn't even seem to expect one at this point. Positioning himself at her entrance, he drags the tip of his cock through her slickness, before slamming home mercilessly and without further preliminary, making her gasp.

“Oh _God_ ,” she calls out and hisses at the sudden stretch and the burn of his jeans-clad hips against the tender skin of her well and properly spanked ass.

“ _Officer_ will do,” he replies smoothly.

He doesn't give her time to adapt, and really it's not necessary; she's so slick that he easily slides all the way in and out before he thrusts back in again, and he quickly finds a satisfying rhythm that has them both pant. Emma's legs are barely spread, because the jeans around the middle of her thighs are a hindrance for that, and so she's particularly tight, and it feels amazing, spurring him on even more. He sets a delightfully brutal pace, snaps his hips forward forcefully and fucks into her roughly, with her pants and moans soon becoming louder.

“God, _yes_ ,” she cries, “oh please, more...”

He grasps her bare hip with his hand and the dull curve of his hook and obliges. She wants hard, and by God, _hard_ is what she'll get.

She braces her hands against the cool metal of the car, trying to withstand his assault and to take his deep strokes in the most satisfying way, and very quickly she can feel her climax build up. He keeps hitting her magic spot with deadly accuracy, and suddenly her knees feel very weak, and she just wants to crumble.

“Killian,” she almost sobs, “I–”

“That's it,” he growls as he pounds into her again and again, “that's what you crave, don't you? Come on, lass, let go. You know you want to.”

And finally, a mighty shudder runs through her body when her climax wrecks her, and with a cry, she comes so hard that she bucks in spasms; but instead of bringing her down, he wraps her ponytail around his hand again, pulls hard, and picks up even more pace. Relentlessly, he fucks her through her orgasm and far beyond.

“Good girl,” he praises, “there she is.”

He continues to ride her hard, and the heavy drag of his cock along her continuously trembling, overly sensitized walls is almost unbearable, the pleasure too much, like an electric buzz.

“Oh please,” she whimpers, “stop, I can't–”

But he doesn't allow her to come down and keeps pumping into her mercilessly. “Oh yes, you can,” he tells her gruffly, “and you _will_. You will take it all. I know you have one more in you.”

“Oh God, I–”

“Come for me, _now_!” he orders, and his voice is what does her in, she breaks and comes _again_ , the helpless, almost feeble twitch of her muscles finally sending him over the edge.

The same moment, she collapses on the hood of the car, completely spent and blissfully unable to lift herself into an upright position again. Killian wraps his hooked arm around her waist and gently pulls her up.

“Breathe, love,” he whispers into her ear, quite short of breath himself, “just breathe.”

She nods and tries to, and slowly her breathing changes from frantic to a calmer rhythm, and the pounding of her heart in her ears softens and quiets down. With a sigh, she drops her head back to rest on his shoulder, and he brings his hand up to her exposed throat and caresses upwards until his thumb rests on her chin, tenderly stroking the little dimple.

“Are you alright, Emma?” he asks and brushes a feather light kiss across her temple.

“More than alright,” she confirms and chuckles lightly.

The sound makes him smile into her hair, her disheveled pony tail tickling his nose. “What is it, love?”

Emma turns around in his embrace, causing him to slip out of her and make a bit of a mess she cleans up with a flick of her wrist, and the next flick readjusts their clothes so they look decent again and totally unsuspecting to any potential passerby. She faces him and delights in his slightly confused smile as he raises his eyebrows at her in question.

Laying both hands against his chest, she asks, “Can you feel the adrenaline _now?_ ”

He laughs, a pure and joyful sound bubbling up from deep in his throat. “Was _that_ your plan all along when you picked me up for driving lessons?” he suspects.

She raises her chin proudly. “Finding a secluded spot and misbehave? Oh yeah, for sure.” She tilts her head. “Getting my ass spanked? No.” She shrugs. “But I knew I had it coming at some point.”

Killian frowns. “What do you mean?”

She cocks an eyebrow. “Oh please, I know you've been wanting to pay me back for handcuffing you in the interrogation room last week.”

He nods almost solemnly. “Ah, that.” With a devilish smirk, he boops her nose with his ringed index finger. “Alas, I hate to disappoint, Swan, but _that_ payback's yet to come.”

“Oh?” Her eyes light up and sparkle not less devilishly. “Well, I guess I'm not disappointed at all, then.”

 


End file.
